Guinea Pigs
by CapetownFox
Summary: After a fun night out, the gang awake in a science lab. They soon find out that they human Guinea Pigs, there to be experimented with and view how they react. But when an experiment goes badly wrong, will they be able to save their friend, and themselves? Rated T for now. Bade is the only couple.. so far.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ! LizAvanBade here with my first VICTORiOUS fanfic! Whoop Whoop. **

**Well, as a 'writer', I have more fun writing angst or drama or stuff like that. Lovey Dovey stuff is just too boring. So, if you choose to follow me, THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL GET.**

**Anyway, this idea has been lurking around in my mind for a while now, and I was gonna ask one of my fav Bade writers to do it for me as a request, but I figured, 'You know what ? screw it ! I'LL WRITE IT.' Aaaaand here I am ! (:**

**Anyways, I hope this turns out good ! ENJOY.**

**Xoxoxoxo**

It was Friday at school. The gang were sitting at their usual table during lunch, talking about the Friday Night concert that night. Tori mentioned how her and Andre were performing a song that night, and asked if anyone else was planning on performing. In reply, all she got were head shakes and mummers of 'Nah' 'can't be bothered' and 'Nup.'

"Aw come on guys, it's fun!" Tori shouted with enthusiasm, looking at all her friends, and Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's the same boring routine every Friday. I mean, its Friday! I would much rather prefer looking at my scissor collection and watching movies." She stated.

"One time, my brother stayed up late watching movies, but he had to stop when the owners of the house he was in came home." Cat said, nodding like it was a very important statement.

It was silent for a few seconds, everyone staring at Cat, and trying to picture the scenario in their heads. Tori shook her head after a few seconds and spoke again.

"But it's a tradition at Hollywood Arts to have the Friday Night Concert." Tori whined.

Just then, Beck walked over from the Asphalt Café. "Guess what Boys and Girls?" he asked as he sat down next to Jade. "And Robbie." He finished, placing his bag on the ground.

"What?" Asked Andre, as he took a bite from his Burrito.

"I got us all Midnight Premiere tickets to.. drum roll please Rob!" He said, pointing to Robbie, who in return started tapping his fingers against the table a few time before stopping. "Firebolt!" He exclaimed happily, holding up 6 tickets in his hand.

A row of 'Oh my god!' and gasps spread around the table, as Jade snatched the tickets from his hand and observed them.

"Are these for real?" She asked, examining them with excited.

Beck nodded and placed an arm around Jade's shoulders. "Yep. Being a cast member in the movie gives me free premiere tickets for whomever I wish." He smiled, looking around at all his friends.

"That is so awesome! We get to see you in a real movie!" Tori said with full excitement in her voice.

Beck shrugged. "It's nothing special, I'm in it for like 2 minutes, and one of those minutes is me dying." He said, laughing slightly.

"It's still amazing." Responded Andre, who had a mouth full of Burrito.

"When is the premiere?" Asked Robbie.

"Tonight."

"Tonight? As in, today tonight?" Asked Torrie, looking bewildered at Beck.

Beck looked a bit confused, and nodded slightly. "Yeaaa.. Today Tonight.."

Jade laughed her evil laugh and looked up from the tickets to look at Tori. "Guess you're gonna have to ditch the _Traditional Friday Night Concert!" _She said, mocking Tori's voice.

"I do not sound like that!" Shouted Tori, which caused Jade to smile as she placed the tickets on the table. "And yea, I guess we do." She responded, looking at Andre who looked back at her and shrugged.

"We can perform it next week. I'm not missing Beck's big moment." He said, looking over at his best friend with a smile.

"Guess were all in then!" Beck said as Jade lay her head on his shoulder.

**xoxoxo**

"Is firebolt a scary movie?" A nervous cat asked, bouncing slightly as they were lined up outside the theatre.

"Not really." Responded Beck. "It's just about a man who goes on a murderous rampage after his wife is killed, killing a bunch of people with fire in different ways."

Cat had stopped bouncing and was now looking ahead at the ground. "Oh." She said softly.

Jade shrugged. "I don't get what's so bad about fire."

Beck has his arm around Jade's waist, as he looked down and kissed the top of her head. "Would you still love me if my entire face was burnt?"

It took a while for Jade to think about that question, before she looked up at him and smiled. "It would mean less attention from other girls."

Beck chuckled and pulled Jade closer to him.

"So Beck, what's your character like in the movie?" Tori asked as she stuffed her face with popcorn.

"My Character is the husband of the main characters best friend." He stated, as the line started moving.

"Wait.. you were married to a girl in this movie?" Jade said, pushing away from Beck.

"Yes?"

"Do you kiss?"

"No. The guy kills off my character because i'm abusing my wife, which is his best friend."

"This movie is confusing.." Cat said quietly, still looking down at the ground ahead.

"So, your like, the bad guy in this movie?" Asked Andre, who shoved popcorn into his mouth.

Beck thought about it for a moment, before he shrugged. "Yea, I guess so." He said and chuckled.

"I just can't picture you being aggressive." Tori stated, as they walked into the cinema.

"It's called acting, genious." Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed Beck's hand, leading him down a row of chairs.

"But Of course I would never be violent in any way, in real life." Beck defended, as he sat down next to Jade and awaited for the movie to start.

"We know that."

"Yea, you're like, the nicest person on the planet."

**Xoxoxoxo**

He was waiting outside a theatre, well, hiding in a bush outside a theatre. This was the perfect place to go 'teen hunting' on a Friday Night, and tonight was the premiere of the new teen movie _Firebolt,_ so there was definitely going to be some good ones tonight.

He had been waiting for about 2 hours, when he heard the sound of footsteps and laughing. He peeked through the bush and saw everyone was exiting the theatre. He pulled out his binoculars so he could have a clearer and better look at all the people, trying to find the best ones suitable for the job.

None of them were good enough so far. All of them were to, plain. But finally, a group of 6 kids exited the theatre. They were all so different and unique. There was a nerdy looking one with glasses, and what seemed to be a puppet he was holding. A tanned boy who was chatting with a very skinny and tanned girl with long brown hair. A small girl with bright red hair was walking behind them, she had her hand tucked away in her sleeves which were brought to her mouth, almost as if she were scared, and behind her was a tall, tanned boy with dark long hair who seemed to have his arm around a small, pale girl with green streaks in her hair.

He smirked. They were perfect.

It was dark, and barely anyone around, and they were all headed down the footpath, towards a park.

He picked up his walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Get ready, I've got 6 kid walking towards you. They're perfect."

**Xoxoxoxo**

"Ugh! Why'd you have to park your car so far away Jade?!" Whined Tori, who was dragging her feet along the footpath.

"Because I love walking to my car at night. I feel like I'm in a horror movie, and I'm about to be the next victim." She smirked at Tori, who had turned to face her with a worried expression.

"You are very concerning sometimes." She shook her head and faced in the direction of where they were walking.

They had started walking through a park now, and Beck had noticed Cat was getting a little bit creeped out.

"Yo Cat, you alright?" He asked.

Cat was looking around anxiously, and she slightly nodded her head. "I just don't like the dark. I'm scared something will jump out at me."

Just then, they all heard what sounded like a big twig snap. They all jumped slightly and stood still, looking around nervously.

"You all heard that too, right?" Asked Andre.

Everyone nodded, and stayed silent for a little while longer, but the silence was soon interrupted by the laughter of Jade.

"You all should've seen you faces!" She laughed, as she threw the broken stick on the ground.

"Jade!" They all said in unison.

"That isn't funny!" Shouted Robbie.

"Man, why is my leg wet?" Rex asked, as he looked up at Robbie.

"Babies." Jade said softly, before she started walking again.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and soon started walking off too. They were almost at the end of the park, when once again, they heard the sound of a twig breaking.

They all stopped and glared at Jade.

"Seriously Jade, quit it. Your scaring Cat." Beck said firmly.

Jade put her hands up in defence. "I don't have a twig. That wasn't me that time."

**Xoxoxoxo**

**TaaDaa!**

**Did you like it ? Did you ? did you ?!**

**I had fun writing it (:**

**Please leave reviews ! I need to know whether it's good or not, and what you guys have to say about it !**

**Also ! I need about, 4 boys names. So, please leave an idea ! D: I**

**Love you's ! xx **

**-LizAvanBade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG. Thankyou guys so much for your nice reviews ! ^.^ makes me happy.**

**I also forgot in the last chapter, that I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. ): If I did, Bade wouldn't have broken up, and there would be like 6 more seasons.**

**So, please enjoy this next chapter ! (:**

**Xoxoxoxo**

Everyone looked at Jade's hands, and the floor around her, and realised that she was indeed telling the truth. She had no sticks anywhere near her. Which meant 2 things:

A stick had fallen from a tree, or

Someone else was here.

Andre was the first to speak in what seemed like minutes. "Let's just.. keep going." He said, trying to sound a bit braver then he was feeling.

Tori nodded and looked at Andre. "Y-Yea, lets just get to the car. Its probably nothing." She tried her hardest not to stutter.

Jade rolled her eyes and started walking. "Your all a bunch of babies." She said firmly as she walked ahead of the group.

Everyone looked at one another and decided to start following Jade.

Jade was ahead of the group, but not far behind her was Beck and Robbie, and following behind them were Andre and Tori, and near the back of the gang Cat was walking, looking around every few seconds paranoid.

They were almost at the end of the park when they heard a bloodcurdling scream. Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst

"What?!"

"What was that?!"

They all shouted, clearly all freaked out and scared, even Jade was slightly startled. Everyone turned around to examine what – or _who- _ screamed.

Everyone was looking around frantically but couldn't see anything. Nothing was there, and it was too dark to see something from a distance.

All of a sudden they heard Robbie shout. "Cat!"

Everyone looked at him, confused and startled. Robbie dropped Rex on the ground, and started past them towards something on the ground.

The gang followed him, and stopped running when they saw Robbie pick up a large object on the ground and cradle it like a baby. Everyones mouth dropped as the all realised exactly what it was.

An unconscious Cat was laying on the floor, being cradled by Robbie who was crying and holding her tightly, refusing to let go. No one knew what to do or say, no one knew what had happened. No one knew if she was alive.

All they could do was watch as they're friend was in hysterics, thinking the first of their other, red headed friend.

Everyone continued to watch in shock and horror, for what seemed like a lifetime, before it happened again. Another scream.

Everyone looked at where the scream came from, and they all saw just in time as Tori fell to the ground.

"No!" Screamed Andre as he knelt down next to his best friend and cradled her the same way Robbie was holding Cat.

He cupped Tori's face in his hands as he shook her gently. "No no no no no, come on Tori." He rested her head on his arm, and held her tight.

"Wait a minute.." He said softly, as he moved all of Tori's hair to the side, so he had a clear view of the back of her neck.

"What is it ?" Asked Beck, who now was holding Jade extrememly close to him to keep her safe.

Andre's arm moved slightly, as if he had pulled something out. He looked up at them and held was seemed to be a tranquiliser dart.

"What the.." Robbie started, but then he gasped. He looked back at Cat and moved his hand to the back of her neck, and saw the exact same thing. He pulled it out of her neck and held it up for them to see. He sighed of relief when he realised that the bubbly red-head, who also happened to be his crush, was not dead.

"Why would some shoot tranquiliser darts at us?" Asked Jade, who was being pushed against Beck's body by Beck and held tightly. She hated to admit it, but she was starting to feel slightly worried and scared.

"I-I don't know.." Andre managed to whisper.

Everything was quiet for a moment, while Andre, Robbie, Jade and Beck thought about everything that was happening. About 2 minutes had passed and the only thing that could be heard was Robbie and Andre's faint crying and sniffling.

But that was soon interrupted.

Jade, who was still tightly wrapped in Becks embrace, felt a sudden jolt and realised an amount of weight that was getting pushed on her. She looked up at Beck and her worst nightmare came true. His eyes were closed and she could see a dart sticking out of the side of his neck.

"No no no, Beck!" She screamed as she tried to level the falling Beck. "Andre help!" She managed to say, as she struggled to push back all of Beck weight.

Andre looked up and realised what was happening, he gently put Tori's head on the floor and stood up, he quickly made his was over to where jade was and grabbed onto Beck's shirt, tugging at it to try to get the stumbling beck onto the ground gently without crushing Jade in the process.

They were half way through getting Beck off Jade when Jade felt all the weight come back. "A-Andre?!" She shouted at him with part anger, and part concern about her unconscious boyfriend.

She got no response.

She started panicking and used all of her might to step to the side, and gently lay Beck on the ground. By the end of it she was puffed and exhausted. She looked around to find Andre and saw that he was laying on the ground, just behind Beck with a dart pierced into his neck.

She felt her throat start to hurt when she realised that she was holding back her tears. Jade never cried, and she hadn't cried since she broke up with Beck last year. But she couldn't help it now. Her friends were scattered all over the park, unconscious and her and Robbie were the only ones left.

She looked over to where Robbie was and realised she was wrong. _She _was the only one left. Robbie's body was layed down infront of Cats, but he still had is arm around her, like they were sleeping.

Jade couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears flew freely from her eyes and she knelt down beside her boyfriend's body and held his hand tightly. She knew that she would be soon, so she may as well fall with her boyfriend.

She sat there for about 10 seconds before she felt a sharp pain in her neck and her vision started to get a bit blury. She felt one more tear escape her eye, before blackness.

**Xoxoxoxo**

**I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter, but oh well! It needed to happen for the lead up for next chapter.**

**Next chapter; They will be at the lab.**

**Once again, thankyou so much for the reviews and keep them coming ! (:**

**Love you's all. **

**-LizAvanBade**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SO SORRY IM LATE. School started back so I've had no time to write anything ): and guess what ? ITS MY BIRTHDAY ON FRIDAY. Yayayaayayayayayayayy.**

**Vwalla. Chapter 3 ! Let's hope this one is interesting, because I write this part before I start writing the chapter, so I have no idea what my hands are gonna type this chapter (:**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews ! LOVE YOU'S ALL.**

**Let's begin.**

**I do not own VICTORiOUS.**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Beck's POV.**

I woke up and my head hurt like crazy. Like I had been punched several times in the back of the skull, it _killed. _I felt that I wasn't in my bed, because I was laying on a mattress that was all lumpy, not like my bed at all. I make sure every night before I sleep that my bed is smooth and comfy, because sleeping is very important to me. I opened my eyes to see if I was at someones house and maybe just forgot about it, but once my eyes opened, all I saw was white. White walls, white roof, white floor. Just, _white. _I sat up slowly, to try and take in my surroundings, and I noticed that not only was the bed also white, but somehow, I was wearing white clothing as well. _Since when do I own white long pants? _I thought to myself, and _since when do I ever wear clothes without my flannelette shirt? _What the hell happened last night?

I looked around in my room that I was in, and I realised that there were 5 empty beds, very similar or identical to, the one I was currently in. They all looked like they had been used recently, as the sheets were all creased and the pillow had lumps in it._ What the hell is going on? _I thought as I tried to think back to what happened last night.

I tried replaying some scenes over in my head. _We were going to watch a movie, right? Oh, the premiere of Firebolt! Then what?_ I reached up and ran a hand through my hair as I threw my legs over the edge of the bed, looking at the floor thinking. _We all were walking back to the car when Cat.. Cat!_ I shot my head up in realisation. _Cat screamed. The.. The dart! _I was now looking around frantically now, eyes glancing around the room trying to find something, anything, to tell me where i was. But then i stopped and thought about 1 thing for a moment, _Jade. Holey shit! _

I was now standing, and ran a hand through my hair again. _Wheres Jade?! _I ran over to what I thought looked like the outline of a door and start pounding on it, frantically, and screaming.

"Help! Anyone?! Where am i?!" I continued pounding hard on the door, hoping that anyone would open it and give me answers, and thankfully, I was correct. Sort of.

I felt the door start opening and I took a step back, looking at the opening door nervously. Just then, about 4 men walked into the room wearing what seemed to be lap coats.

"Mr. Oliver, good to see you are awake." The shortest of the 4 said, rather calmly. "If you would just come with us-" He started.

"Go where? Where's Jade? Where am i?" I started shouting, taking a step forward towards them.

One of them rose his hand in a calming motion, tyring to tell me to calm down. "Sir, we will lead you to your friends, just follow us." He spoke up.

I hesitated. How could I trust these people? I didn't even know them. I started taking a few steps back, panicking a bit.

I saw the shortest one shake his head in disappointment. "Mr. Oliver, I would love to do this the easy way, we've already had to physically move on the females, we would really appreciate it if you would cooperate." He said, all of them walking towards me as I kept walking back.

"_No! Get off me!"_

I knew that voice. I looked around frantically, the voice sounded like it came from a few rooms away. I saw one of them start to talk. "The grumpy one is at it again." He whispered, but I heard him loud and clear.

"Grumpy?" I asked quietly, and took a small step forward. "What are you doing to Jade?!" I shouted, now walking quickly towards them, planning to get into their faces when I heard it again.

"_I will cut you!"_

I pushed past all of them, and sprinted out the open door and looked around at the surroundings on the outside of the door. It looked like, a lab. There were people wearing lab coats and lab goggles. There were many, _many _rooms all labelled a different number. _Where the hell am i!?_

Some people stopped what they were doing and stared at me, others just kept walking like I wasn't even there. I looked behind me when I heard one of the 4 men call my name, I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and got in his face.

"Where's. Jade?" I asked aggressively, grinding my teeth, strands of hair falling in front of my face. I tightened my grip when he wasn't answering, and was prepared and ready to punch him in the face, if it wasn't for the 2 pairs of strong arms that grabbed my arms.

I was startled when I was yanked back and away from the man and was starting to get dragged down the hall. I started kicking my legs and trying to pull my arms out of their tight grip, but had no prevail. I think they must've been dragging me for about 2 minutes before we finally stopped infront of a door with the number '11' printed on it. One of the men holding me turned the handle and pushed upon the door and started dragging me in.

"Beck!"

I looked up and saw Cat. But not only did I see Cat, I saw Cat, in a cage. Like literally, a metal cage with bars.

"Cat!" I shouted to her, and started squirming more in the guys grip, tyring to reach Cat.

"Beck, you need to stop. Trust me."

I looked to where the voice came from and I saw Tori this time, also in a cage. I glanced around the room and everyone was in here. Andre, Cat, Tori, Robbie, even Jade. All of them were in separate cages in different parts of the room.

"What the hell is going on?!" I shouted as loud as I could, im not sure to who I was shouting, I just wanted answers.

Next thing I knew, I was being chucked onto the ground, and the sound of a cage door closing, followed by being locked was heard after. I held a hand to my head where it had hit the ground and looked around, realising I was now in a cage also. _Great._

**No One's POV.**

"Alright, so this is what's going to happen.." The shorter man started. "Long story short, you guys are apart of a science experiment, testing different syrups and drugs on the human body."

There were many outbursts from the children in the cages, and a faint "_what does that mean?" _from Cat.

"You seriously think you can just kidnap people and run tests on them?!" Screamed Jade, gripping the metal bars tightly in her hands, glaring at the shorter man.

The short man, remained calmed and moved on, ignoring Jades outburst. "Each of you will have different tests, depending on how tough your mental state is." He stopped and turned to Cat. "So, Ms. Valentine.." He started, and Cat, who was looking over at Jade for some support, looked up to him. "You'll be given the less painful and harmful tests." He smiled and looked down at his clipboard, before walking over to Jade, who glared at him and return. "And you Ms. West, will be given the more.. _complex _tests. "He said, with almost a faint smirk.

Once again, the children started their outbursts at the man, who looked around faintly smiling at the all. He wrote something down on the clipboard and started walking towards the door, where the 2 bigger men were standing on either side of it, and whispered something to one of them, before turning and facing the children again.

"please keep in mind!" He shouted, getting his voice heard above the trapped teenagers screams and shouts at him. "We are watching you, every second of every day. Everything you do will be noted down. Which means, we will find out who has a strong relationship with who.." At this, Jade and Beck glanced at each other. "we will find out who your closest with.." This time, Tori and Andre looked at each other. "we will find out your weaknesses.." with this statement, Robbie looked over at Cat, who was just staring at the man. "And we will use them against you if necessary." With that, the man turned and walked out, being followed by the 2 larger men, and the door was closed, and locked.

No one talked. Everyone just stared at the door, taking in everything that just heard. No one could believe it. How had they gotten into this mess? They're _guinea pigs. Lab experiments. _Hope in anyone finding them seemed non existent.

About 4 minutes had passed of complete silence before Cat made a small gasping sound. Everyone looked over to her and saw that she was staring at something on the wall. They all followed her gaze and there was a mixture of gasps, and just confused faces.

There was a large plasma tv planted in the wall that kids hadn't noticed yet, sprawled out across nearly the whole wall, and on it showed large digital numbers, in bright red. The numbers at the end kept going down, so it must've been a countdown to something. It simply red;

_**00:07:35**_

**Xoxoxoxo**

**That's it guys! Thankyou so much for reading and im soooo sorry it took so long ):**

**I'll try and update it a bit more..**

**For those who are the confused, 00:07:35, means that the clock is counting down from 7 minutes and 35 seconds.**

**I know its also been kinda boring so far, not much action or drama, but I promise that that's coming up! The boring stuff has to happen before the good stuff.**

**I have no idea how many chapters this will, seeing as a still don't have an ending, but im approximating around maybe 17? Meh, no idea.**

**But please Read, Review, and Follow! It means a lot to me (:**

_**ALSO. If you have any ideas, inputs, anything you would like to see happen in this story, please PM me, I love your ideas so far!**_

_**Byeeeeee, LizAvanBade. xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are simply amazing, seriously. Those reviews are the nicest I've gotten and its because of those reviews that I've started writing this chapter because I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer !**

**SHOUTOUT; I would love to give a shoutout to **_**karlaserna. **_**Your review made ME smile because you said I made YOU smile. And it was just the nicest thing I've ever heard ! So, thankyou for that ! ((((: **

**Also to **_**sparklieeFairy; **_**I actually hadn't thought about that, but I LOVE IT. So I will take it into account ^.^ **

**I do not own VICTORiOUS.**

**Now, onto the story….**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**00:07:35**

**00:07:34**

**00:07:33**

**00:07:32**

**Jade's P.O.V**

The clock kept counting down, but to what, we just didn't know. But what we did know was that in 7 minutes and 30 seconds, something was going to happen.

Andre was the first to speak in what seemed like an eternity. "You think it's for real?"

_What a stupid question. _Was all I thought. I didn't answer, I just continued staring at the clock.

**00:06:59**

I could hear Tori rustling around in her cage, and looked over to see what she was doing. Her and Andre's were next to each others, and Tori had moved to sit at the end of her cage that was closest to Andre.

"I'm not sure.." She said to him, in almost a whisper.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you.." Andre whispered back, and mustve realised he said it outloud and looked around the room at the rest of us. "Any of you." He added.

I rolled my eyes, and just looked back at the clock.

**00:06:44**

"Jadey.."

I looked over to where Cat's cage was located and had to stop myself from frowning. Cat had her arm reached out to me in between the spaces in the bars of her cage. Her normally smiling face was now plastered with confusion mixed with sadness. I still don't think she understood what was happening, but she was craving some comfort.

_Don't show emotion, Jade. You heard what the midget said. Don't show him who you're close with, he'll use them against you._

"What Cat?" I said, firmly, looking over at her with zero emotion.

"Whats happening?" She asked softly.

I stared at her for about 10 seconds, giving her no answer. I kept contemplating in my mind whether to tell her the truth, or lie.

"Nothing is going to happen Cat.." Robbie pitched in. His and Cats cages were also next to each other, and he had moved close to Cat's cage and held her hand through the gaps in the bars.

My eye twitched slightly. _Great, now if Robbie does something wrong, they'll use Cat to punish him. Idiot. _I thought.

"You promise?" Cat asked, now looking at Robbie.

"I prom-" He started.

"Don't. You Dare."

Everyone looked over at me as I finished talking. I was glaring at Robbie with my famous Jade Stare.

"What?" He asked, almost defensively.

"Don't even think about lying to her. You can't promise anything, no one can."

"Jade.." Beck started, trying to warn me to calm down, but I didn't care at the moment. Someone had to be honest and harsh to keep all these people in line and away from insanity.

I looked over at Cat, who seemed to be extremely confused now. "Cat, we've been kidnapped." She gasped slightly, her mouth opening, not too wide, but not too small. "And the bad people that have kidnapped us are going to hurt us."

"Jade!"

I glared back at Tori in return, then continued my gaze with Cat who had now starting crying. I had to swallow the lump that was growing in my throat.

_Don't cry. Do not cry. She'll get over it._

I had to force myself to look away from cat, who now had her head rested against the bars of her cage, next to Robbie, who was still holding her hand trying to calm her down by _shhhhh_ing her.

I focused my attention back on the giant clock.

**00:05:52**

**00:05:52**

**00:05:50**

I could feel someone looking at me, but I tried to ignore it.

**00:05:49**

Omg, stop looking at me.

**00:05:48**

_Ugh. _I rolled my eyes and looked over at Beck, who hadn't stopped looking at me since the man left.

"What? Someone had to be harsh." Was all I said, and shrugged.

"Good." He replied.

_Huh? _"Good?" I asked him, slightly confused.

"I know someone did, and no one else has the guts to tell Cat the truth, so I'm glad you did."

I smiled slightly and kept looking at him. His perfect hair, his deep dark eyes, his perfect jawline, the way he looked so much more tan than usual in his white hospital outfit.

I sighed and looked back over at the clock.

**00:05:23**

"Please come here.." I heard a faint voice say.

I tried to ignore it, there's no way I was going anywhere near there. Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat had already given away their weaknesses, no way I'm giving up mine.

"They're going to figure it out sooner or later Jade, may as well enjoy these next 5 minutes and.." He stopped and looked up at the clock, then back at me. "12 seconds." He finished.

He had a point, and I hated it. We had 5 minutes and 12, well 11 now, seconds left with each until, god knows what will happen to us.

I bit down on my lip, and ran a though my tangled hair, before I gave in. I sighed and shuffled over to him, resting my back against the cold metal, and turned my head to face him. I felt him hold onto my hand and I almost pulled my hand away, but remembered that this was quite possibly the last time.

Everyone was doing their own thing.

Tori and Andre were currently talking about how they met, and all the fun times they've had together.

Cat had calmed down slightly and I think I could hear Robbie singing something that sounded like 'I think your swell' and something like that.

And here I was, holding Becks hand, and looking into his eyes.

"Am I a bad girlfriend?" I asked after about 2 minutes. Within the final 2 minutes of the countdown, I figured now I would be a great time to just know everything.

Beck almost seemed taken aback by this, but he finally answered, "You're the best thing that has happened to me. Your my perfect girlfriend."

I couldn't help but smile. After the 3 years me and Beck had dated, I don't think he has ever said anything like that.

"I wish I could kiss you." I said faintly.

Beck brought up his hand that wasn't holding mine, and blew me a kiss. I giggled slightly and pretended to catch it. This was so not me, acting all cute and whatever it was we were doing right now, but hey, love does this to you.

Tori's voice brought me and Beck out of our state.

"1 minute guys."

I looked over at the clock and my eyes widened.

**00:00:56**

_56 seconds. Omg._

Once again the room was silent. I had moved away from Beck and now sat myself in the middle of the cage, staring once again at the countdown.

I could see through the corner of my eye that everyone had done the same, no one was near anyone, everyone just sat down in the middle of their cages, staring at the clock.

**00:00:33**

My heart was beating faster than it ever had, it was a weird feeling.

In 30 seconds, something was going to happen. I had a hunch of what it was. That someone was going to get taken away and we wouldn't hear from them until they got back and they were unconscious or shivering or something terrible.

**00:00:24**

_Why is time going to slow? _I didn't know whether I wanted the time to speed up, or slow down. I just wanted to know what was going to happen in 23 seconds! Or did i? _I don't know!_

_**No ones P.O.V**_

_**00:00:10**_

_**00:00:09**_

_**00:00:08**_

No one said a word. Not even Cat. She was biting down on her fingernails, well, what was left of them anyway. Tori was pulling at the ends of her hair. Robbie was twiddling with his shirt. Andre was biting down on his lip. Jade was digging her fingernails into the cold ground and Beck was holding his breathe, whether it was unknowingly or not.

**00:00:03**

**00:00:02**

**00:00:01**

_Here it comes. _They all thought at the same time.

**00:00:00**

Just then, exactly on cue, the small man walked in with his clipboard and the 2 men who had followed him in.

"I must say, you're a very interesting bunch." He said, not looking up from his clipboard. He flipped over a page and stared at the 2nd page, before flipping It back down and looking up at the teenagers.

"This is what I'm getting from you guys.." he said, with an amused smile, and walked over to Cat and Robbie's cages. "You.." He pointed at Cat. "Are a bit, how do I put it? Slow." He chuckled to himself. "and you my friend.." He said, now pointing at Robbie. "_Really _like it." He chuckled again.

He was starting to walk over to Andre's cage when one of the tall men walked over to him.

"Carl, they're on a tight schedule, just get him and go."

The short man, Carl, sighed. "Fine." He said and rolled his eyes before taking a key out of his pocket.

Everyone in the room gulped. _Just get him and go. _Get _him._

He was already standing in front of the cage he needed, so he put the key into the lock and turned it. "Oliver, Harold, get him and meet me in room 17." Carl said before turning and leaving the room.

"No! Don't touch him!" Tori screamed, reaching through the bars to reach Andre.

Oliver and Harold reached into Andre's cage and grabbed him by the ankles to drag him out.

Everyone in the room was screaming, begging the 2 men to let him go, but they didn't.

They then grabbed him by the arms and started dragging him out of the room, put Andre put up a fight. It took them about 1 and half minutes to actually get Andre out of the room and close the door behind them.

By the time it was over, Tori was an emotional wreck, sobbing hard and reaching both of her hands desperately trying to get to Andre.

Cat was also sobbing. Seeing one of her close friends get taken away like that.

The room was once again left in silence. Well, if you exclude the emotional sobbing and heaving breathing.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**Vwalla.**

**Im not really 'happy' about this one, but it kinda had to be done aha.**

**Now I know Jade seems OOC in this, which is why I had her explain why she was doing it to you ! hehe**

**So, did you enjoy it ?!**

**QUESTION:**

**What do you think Andre's drug is and his reaction? **

**LOVE YOUUUUUU'S.**

**-LizAvanBade.**


End file.
